


Is this really just practice?

by QueenBee333



Series: Is it really just the money? [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, Blushing, Confessions, Humor, It's all fun I promise, M/M, Practice makes perfect, Rough Kissing, Teenagers, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBee333/pseuds/QueenBee333
Summary: “Thanks, m-maybe we should uh practice, in case we ever need to do it right away!” Craig looked up and Tweek was looking away while awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.“Um yeah, we should, for the money.” Craig clarified as he moved closer to Tweek on the bed closing the gap between them, their thighs now touching.“Yes! For the money I mean it’s really not a big deal so,” Tweek said as he turned his head. Craig followed the motion and their faces were now inches away.“Right so let’s do it,” Craig responded quietly, he didn't know what he was getting into but he didn't care.Tweek wasted no time leaning in and pressed his soft lips to Craig’s.Read the first part of the series before reading this please, it doesn't really make sense otherwise.It's all fun I promise!!!
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Is it really just the money? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Is this really just practice?

“Fuck you, Craig!” Tweek exclaimed as Craig left his virtual avatar to die. They had been playing on their new console for the entire weekend in Craig’s room and of course, Craig doesn’t know anything about fucking teamwork.

“I’m sorry Tweek but there’s no way I’m wasting my extra life on your dumb ass,” Craig said without a hint of remorse. It was Tweek’s idea to explore the virtual cave to find gems, but it turned out to be a trap. Craig managed to escape by leaving Tweek to drown in the lava, which earned him a glare from his fake boyfriend.

“Ugh, I need a break,” Tweek stated as he grabbed his coffee from the nightstand and took a swing. He then put the cup back down and licked his lips. He looked back at Craig who was mindlessly scrolling on his phone. Tweek swallowed, it’s now or never.

“Y-You know we could add the whole pissing people off thing to the money-making schedule.” Craig looked up, his cheeks starting to darken at the idea.

“So you want to use that method again?” Craig asked in his monotonous voice while shifting his eyes to the side.

“It did work we could always use it as a last resort,” Tweek responded, his cheeks also starting to rise with color.

“Yeah, we should definitely keep it in mind.” They sat in an uncomfortable silence, both not sure where this conversation was leading too.

‘’You were, um, really convincing,” Craig admitted while awkwardly shifting on the bed. Tweek who was on the other side moved a closer to the dark-haired boy, sitting about a foot from each other. Both had their backs against the wall while their feet dangled.

“Thanks, m-maybe we should uh practice, in case we ever need to do it right away!” Craig looked up and Tweek was looking away while awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Both were facing the opposite wall while they spoke, too embarrassed to make eye contact with each other. Craig felt his ears burn as he responded a little too quickly.

“Um yeah, we should, for the money.” Craig clarified as he moved closer to Tweek on the bed closing the gap between them, their thighs now touching.

“Yes! For the money I mean it’s really not a big deal so,” Tweek said as he turned his head. Craig followed the motion and their faces were now inches away.

“Right so let’s do it,” Craig responded quietly, he didn't know what he was getting into but he didn't care.

Tweek wasted no time leaning in and pressed his soft lips to Craig’s. Craig cupped Tweek’s face and kissed him back. The soft kiss lasted for about fifteen seconds before it began getting deeper. Tweek slid his tongue into Craig’s mouth while the other boy moaned. The then blonde shifted his body leaning into Craig, his hands on his chest. The dark-haired boy leaned back as Tweek settled on top of him. The blonde then removed his lips and placed them on Craig‘s neck.

“Oh, f-fuck,” Craig said as Tweek began sucking on his neck, no doubt trying to give him another hickey. His previous hickey had just healed, but Craig was too horny to care that’s what hoodies are for anyway. Craig began sliding his hands up Tweek’s crew cut sweater.

“S-Shit,” Tweek mumbled at the bare contact, it felt really good. He then moved his mouth back to Craig’s and resumed the make out. It was so hot and intense that Tweek began to feel something twitch in his skinny jeans. Tweek removed his lips and pulled back, he moved to sit on the other side of the bed. Craig raised himself to a sitting position looking slightly bewildered. Both teens were now breathing heavily and lips were swollen.

“That was r-really good, we c-could convince a lot of people,” Tweek said while panting, he liked that as much as the last time maybe even more. He looked over to Craig who’s entire face was red and covering his mouth with his hand. They sat in silence like before because what do you say after you and your fake boyfriend just made out? Craig sighed and began to speak.

“Tweek I think, I actually, um like you in a gay way,” Craig admitted awkwardly while looking down to avoid eye contact. Tweek knew the stoic boy wasn’t great about talking about feelings but Tweek was ecstatic!

“Oh thank god! I’ve actually liked you for weeks.” Craig raised his head, his eyes widened as if that was the last thing he ever expected to hear.

“Wait really?” Tweek smiled and began to speak.

“Yeah man, do you think I made out with you in public just to get money to buy a console?”

“Yes, actually,” Craig replied bluntly.

“I mean maybe a little bit for the money but I really just wanted too. I mean I grabbed your ass!” Tweek said with a laugh, he had thought he was being so obvious.

“Well, we could still do it for the money, but also in private,” Craig said quietly.

“We could try other things too,” Tweek suggested with a smirk as he placed his hand on the other boy’s thigh. Craig gulped, he was really into this. Tweek then leaned in and whispered in his ear.

“Well unless you leave me to die again.” Craig rolled his eyes at Tweek’s wicked smile. He was still pissed about the video game? Craig scoffed but the corners of his lips were starting to form a small smile.

“Shut the fuck up.” Craig laughed as he pushed his tease of a boyfriend away. They still really liked the money but at least they don’t have to pretend anymore.


End file.
